Deep-Sea Prisoner (Verse)
|-|Mogeko Castle= |-|The Gray Garden= |-|Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea= |-|Obsolete Dream= |-|Ice Scream= |-|Poison Bugs= Summary Deep-Sea Prisoner (海底囚人), commonly shortened to DSP, is a Japanese artist and game developer formerly known as Mogeko. They are well-known for creating games such as The Gray Garden and Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea. They are a talented person working to create various games, comics, and other stories through various forms of media. Their gender is unknown. Mogeko Castle starts off with a Mogeko, a cat-like creature, watching over someone in bed, presumably convalescing from illness. The Mogeko decides to tell them a story that's "very amusing, sad... violent, and pervy. From there, the game officially begins. The Gray Garden introduces the young demon girl Yosafire collecting flowers in an unnamed garden. The beginning focuses on her everyday life in the Gray World, an anomaly realm where demons and angels live together in harmony. That is until one day, Yosafire is attacked by a flaming bat in the flower garden at night. With the bat having no relevance or connection to the world that they live in, the guardians of the world—Etihw, the god of the Gray Garden; and Kcalb, the devil of the Gray Garden—grow weary and suspicious. On Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea, Wadanohara returns to the Blue Sea after a trip and is greeted by the residents there. The Totsusa Kingdom, however, is sending their soldiers over in an attempt of invasion. Employees of the court have stated they would like to avoid invasion as much a possible. Wadanohara is sent with her familiars to fix the six blue orbs that connect into a barrier protecting the Blue Sea. Every time Wadanohara fixes an orb, she states that something feels odd, strange, or anything of the like. After fixing every orb, the Blue Sea has a banquet in celebration of it. During the banquet, Wadanohara goes to the surface and then encounters Laurentia, a demon employed by the Totsusa Kingdom. She breaks all the orbs, destroying the barrier, and allowing the Totsusa Kingdom to invade. The Obsolete Dream manga is set in the Pitch Black World. It basically explores the lives of Kurotsuno and her friends. As there are only a prologue and eight chapters out at the moment, not much has occurred. The plot of Ice Scream mostly revolves around the life of Shirogane, an arctic wolf, and his other animal friends and neighbors on Iceberg Isle. The small cast all live on the same aisle and often interact with each other in various ways. Through the bad and the good, the happenings of these people are illustrated to readers. Whether it be orca attacks or two characters merely interacting, there is not a solid plot to Ice Scream. Poison Bugs is about the life of Tsumuri and his friends. Most characters are some sort of bug, and some of them have made cameos in other series. Only one video has been released so far, hence there is not very much information on the series. Power of the Verse Lowest tiers of the verse have a minimum of Average Human level, but they can be up to High Macrocosmic level, and the most powerful beings of the verse being a minimum of Low Macroversal with Higher-Dimensional Existence. They all have immeasurable speeds with abilities of these range from the typical flying and magic to higher capabilities such as Plot Manipulation or Conceptual Erasure. Explanations All of these games and mangas share the same multiverse, this is clear once we see that Mogekos exist in The Gray Garden and Wadanohara, Met, Kurotsuno and Hanten exist in the Mogeko Castle, Idate being a character on Wadanohara, when he's originally from Ice Scream, and appearing alongside a Mogeko, Tsumuri appearing on Wadanohara, Ivlis being a character from The Sun's Curse but being the main antagonist of The Gray Garden, and Chlomaki appearing on Obsolete Dream while also being a recurring character of Wadanohara Supporters/Opponents/Neutral Supporters Stellae Lumina Opponents Neutral Characters Mogeko Castle *Yonaka Kurai *Mogeko *Moge-ko *King mogeko *Nega-Mogeko *Shinya Kurai The Gray Garden *Yosafire *Froze *Macarona *Rawberry *Etihw *Kcalb *Wodahs *Alela Grora *Ivlis *Rieta *Reficul Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea *Wadanohara *Samekichi *Memoca *Dolpi *Fukami *Uomihime *Tatsumiya *Totsusahime *Sal *Mikotsuhime *Chlomaki *Meikai Obsolete Dream *Kurotsuno *Hanten *Met *Sullivan *Gyakuten Ice Scream *Shirogane *Rocma *Idate *Rock *Peraco Poison Bugs *Scor *Tsumuri Other media *Satanick *Licorice *Igls Unth *Elux *Siralos *Vicers *Justim *Photon *Nortkele Elektron *The Reminiscences of Star *Torisan Category:Verses Category:Deep-Sea Prisoner Category:Games Category:Manga Category:RPG Games Category:Videos